Fantendo the Animated Series
Fantendo the Animated Series is an animated television show airing on Cartoon Network, Nicktoons, and Disney XD, as well as on Netflix episodically. The show focuses on a big group of characters who hang out and live a mild boring life in Weststar, a small moon with no planet to orbit on, that features a western like area with hot dry sandy landscapes. Soon, some sort of dilemma interrupts their lives. It was pitched by executive producer, Sr.Wario, but is really a masterpiece created by the hard work of various Fantendo developers. It's sister series is Fantendo High, which is about a few of the sane characters in a different universe, where they are all in high school. The show has crossovered with this show, and the show was created by a close friend of the executive producer of this show, Sr.Wario. Synopsis The show focuses on the large family of heroes and villains living in Weststar, a western styled moon with some sci-fi elements. The show is often humorous but sometimes is serious and has a variety of arcs as well, dealing with backstories as well as sometimes just funny and pointless. The show looks very similar to the video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl with art done by Sorastitch. Average length of an episode is a half hour, but the show sometimes deviates. Characters See Fantendo the Animated Series/Characters Episodes Add your pitch here. Upon voting on the discussion page, the pitch will be deleted or confirmed. Italic means unconfirmed, bold means confirmed. Season 1 *'Pilot -' Weststar must become accustomed to new horizons as two people(Jake and Ujori) from another reality come to the place through different means. Britt, Zander, and Rachel team up to make a welcome party. Mary Sue attempts to recruit Jake and Ujori and using her beauty, almost succeeds. However, a surprise character appears at the last minute to save them. *'Random Access Memories -' While exploring Chief Dongorio's village they found a meteor that recently clashed on the planet. Curious, Unten decided to look on the meteor, while getting close to him, he started to having really fast flashbacks, at the point that he ran away from the meteor. Confused by the flashbacks that he had, he tries to look for answers to what was that. Part 1 of the Discovery Arc. *'Dangerous Love -''' General Scotch tries to find love, but is drawn back several times. While on the streets on a dark night, little does he know that the hands of evil are right behind him...will Scotch find the love and care he's been seeking for 15 whole years? *'Feeling High -''' Crossover with Fantendo High, Unten and his friends wish to meet different versions of themselves. They ended up on the High Universe, where everyone was teenagers and had their normal lives. But they discover that, they weren't the only ones that were teleported to that universe, as Mary-Sue also is on that universe. Both heroes now must team up to defeat Mary-Sue. *'Gate to the Shadow City -' While at night, ApplePeach, Mika Sho, Scratch Kat, and Ujori walking in the woods due to a strange activity coming from there, as they founded the mysterious shadow city ruled by demons. Will the heroes get out of there alive? *'Battle On War Island' - Scratch Kat is the very first to buy the newest fighting game out, called Battle On War Island. However, after playing it for 5 days straight, the game brainwashes him into thinking he is the main villain of the game, Professor Villain. Now Scratch Kat is terrorizing the city and Unten, Ella, Hugo, and Data need to bring SK back to normal and stop everyone else from buying Battle On War Island at the same time! *'Baking Bad' - Rachel and Britt start a simple cookie making business but things go quickly south when the cookies have addictive qualities. Meanwhile, ScratchKat is convinced Rachel and Britt have something going on. *'Super Sport Movie 2000' - Unten starts a basketball and hockey team and must train his players to be the very best. Unfortunately for him, he has take down his future self. *'The Worst Episode Ever!' - Rachel wakes up from a coma and can suddenly see the future. Meanwhile Scratch Cat gets wrapped in a cannibalistic cult. *' Unten Gets Pregnant' - Unten's belly has been expanding in size, leaving everyone to believe he is pregnant. *'Flipten' - Unten and Flip accidentally switch bodies! In a attempt to try and put themselves in the correct body though, it becomes a complete nightmare. *'The Throne of Moss' - Flip attempts to go an adventure but meets a mysterious knight of moss who will not let him pass. Meanwhile Britt attempts to get a date for the Space Prom. *'Flip Kills Everyone' - Flip is killing everyone off for super minor reasons. Britt discovers that she is actually in an asylum. *'Terrible Little Liars' - The tavern group is forced to take a lie detector test after the murders of Flip the Frog. This leads the group to find stuff about each they never wanted to know. *'Space Prom 2014' - Everyone attends the Space Prom but something far more sinister is afoot. *'Days of Future Future' - Future Unten sends Unten and the rest of the regular cast into the future! *'Sheyna the Demon Queen' - Peira and Sheyna guest star in a episode! *'You Just Don't Get It! '- Unten, Data, Flip and the "mysterious" N. Etnu. enter a joke contest, but none of their jokes are funny! It takes a fight to solve this problem... *'Unscripted - '''During a battle between the heroes and Mary-Sue, one of Scratch's actions disrupts the 4th Wall, ultimately shattering it. After the 4th Wall gets shattered, Scratch finds a holy item....the script for the episode. Now he starts changing it to his own personal gain. However, Mary-Sue discovers this mystical item and tries to get her hands on it. What ensues is a battle across Westar filled with references from pretty much anything. Some heroes want to restore balance to the episode, while others want to use the script for their own personal gain. Tropes *Alternative Character Interpretation: Most of the characters have different backstories and different personalities. **One of the special cases is Flip, here, he is considered a homicidal maniac, even getting his own arc where he pretty much "flips the fuck out" and kills everyone. *Action Dad: Bowie. It is implied that he is already married and have a child, so he fits this trope. *Bizzaro Episode: Bad Bladder. ''In spades. *Casanova Wannabe: John Thron. *Disable Snarker: Britt, sometimes. *Intercontinuity Crossover: With Fantendo High. *Dark and Troubled Past: 's past.' **Troubled, but Cute: after . *Deal with the Devil: White Hood used to work with Satan himself. *Depending On The Writer: Since there is many different people working in many different episodes, most of the characters suffers from this. Examples include: **Britt. In Baking Bad, she is portrayed as a Deadpan Spanker, however in Random Access Memories, she is portrayed as a smart person. **Unten. The pilot, Random Access Memories and You Just Don't Get It features different interpretations of Unten. *"Freaky Friday" Flip/Grand Theft Me: One of the episode ideas, "Flipten", is about Unten and Flip switching bodies. **Though Flipten was planned to be a shipping. Between Unten and Flip. *I Just Want To Be Loved: One of the episodes, features Scotch trying to look for a girlfriend. *Gainax Ending: *Mistaken for Pregnant: One of the not yet confirmed episodes is focused around this idea. *Shout-Out: Many of them. **One of the not yet confirmed episodes, Mystery Beorn Theater 9000 ''is a reference to Mystery Space Theater. **The name "Flip the Fuck Out" is a reference to a running gag in ''Homestuck. **Does the name John Thron ''sounds familiar to you? **''Baking Bad. You are probably thinking about a cake being a bandit and stealing money to heal his disease. **The discovery arc have two shout-outs to music, Random Access Memories is a reference to a Daft Punk album and Somebody That I Used To Know is a reference to a Gotye song. *Team Mom: Pashie. *There Can Be Only One: The "Beorn Games" episode, to leave the island, they must kill each other, only one can leave. *Troubled Backstory Flashback: Most of the Discovery arc episodes features this.